


Doll

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Collars, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gun Kink, Gun play, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Leashes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this was a long time coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Wooseok did a great job and now Jinhyuk will have to fulfill his promise.





	1. Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Glad to be back with something, sorry its not an update I promise I'm not dropping any of the chaptered works ^^; but Uni has kept me...busy.
> 
> Make sure to read the tags before reading the fic, ok? Thank you~

"I got you the information you wanted, Mr.Lee," Wooseok says the moment the door is closed behind him by the bodyguard stationed right outside of the office. "Without getting _dirty_, as you asked."

Sitting behind the desk on a big black leather chair was the head of _Turtleship_, one of the biggest gangs in the country, a tall young man who had the appearance of your nice next door guy who all the kids and mothers in the neighborhood adored.

But Lee Jinhyuk was known on the underground world for how coldblooded and direct he was, not a hint of compassion in his dark eyes when he was on his _Boss_ mode -not that you could look into his eyes long enough to find any emotion on them, Wooseok himself had been slapped by one of Jinhyuk's men on their first meeting because he looked a second too long into those captivating eyes.- and he had made Turtleship this powerful for a reason.

"Good job Wooseok, I expected no less from you." Jinhyuk says without looking up from cleaning his gun, a sleek black Beretta U22 Neos, on top of his desk. Wooseok had arrived when he's almost done judging by how dirty the small hand towel on top of the desk is.

"You promised me something if I did a good job, are you going to keep your word?" Wooseok curses internally when his voice shakes at the end of the sentence, his big doe eyes following the way Jinhyuk's slender fingers put together the gun with ease. He wets his pink lips that are still tainted with the pink lip tint Minhee applied on them when he did his make up before his _ mission _as Jinhyuk moves the towel over the long black barrel.

Jinhyuk puts away the cleaning supplies into its box and finally looks up at Wooseok, placing the gun on top of his desk and signaling at the younger to get closer with one of his fingers.

The brunette makes his way around the desk until he stands right in front of Jinhyuk, being this close to him should make his heart race with fear, for adrenaline to pump through his veins but instead he falls to his knees between the man's long legs and holds back a sigh when he cups his face.

"I never go back on my word, _doll_." Jinhyuk's low voice and how the pet name rolls out his tongue has Wooseok barely stopping the whimper that wants to crawl up his throat.

Jinhyuk leans down at the same time he pulls Wooseok's face closer, tilting his head back with his grasp so their lips can meet comfortably.

The younger closes his eyes instantly, moving his plump lips against Jinhyuk's as they kiss.

It's slow, painstakingly slow, but Wooseok enjoys it still the same. He opens his lips to Jinhyuk's tongue and he sighs pleased against his mouth as their tongues slide against the other.

Wooseok's hands stay by his sides for a few moments more before he moves them to Jinhyuk's knees to have something to hold onto as the older kisses him deeper and deeper.

One of Jinhyuk's hands lets him go and anticipation makes his nerves stand on edge, his heart beating faster with each second that passes.

Then he feels it, the cold metal dragging up his throat. Jinhyuk leans back, his other hand moving to thread his fingers up Wooseok's hair and grabbing a fistful of it.

Wooseok eyelids flutter open, his big eyes locking with Jinhyuk's as the older nudges his chin back with the barrel of the Beretta, a shaky breath passing through Wooseok's lips.

Jinhyuk drags the tip of the gun down Wooseok's neck, the younger letting out a moan when it's dragged back up and pushed with a little more pressure right under his chin pushing him to tilt his head back.

The cold tip is moved up to his lips. "Suck on it doll, as if it were my cock." Jinhyuk's voice is deep with desire and Wooseok rejoices in being responsible for it.

Wooseok plants several slow and hard kisses against the steel and then sucks his lips around the gun, tasting the grease on his tongue as he runs it along the bottom of the barrel.

It was hard in his mouth the way Jinhyuk's cock would be, except its incredibly cold and he moans at the feeling. Jinhyuk's fingers are still in his hair and he feels them tightening as he slowly swallows more of the barrel. He bobs his head on the gun, tongue licking along the bottom as he moves. 

He hears the trigger being pulled and he moans around the Beretta, feels how his cock leaks inside his underwear. Wooseok opens his eyes that he had closed again at some point and looks up at Jinhyuk, enjoying the hunger he sees in his dark eyes, how he can read in his expression that he is holding back from bending him over his desk.

"Do you want it inside of you doll? Do you want to be fucked with this gun?" Wooseok's filthy moan around the weapon is enough of an answer, Jinhyuk chuckling at how eagerly Wooseok looks up at him.

Minutes after Wooseok is bent over Jinhyuk's desk, the slacks, and underwear he had been wearing somewhere on the floor where Jinhyuk had thrown them, his wine-colored button-up shirt open and Jinhyuk's lubed fingers stretching him open.

Wooseok doesn't attempt to keep quiet as Jinhyuk scissors his fingers inside of him, the moans and whimpers that crawl up his throat completely unbidden just the way he knows Jinhyuk likes it, neither male caring about how uncomfortable the armed men on the other side of the door must be feeling.

Once Jinhyuk has made sure to stretch him as much as he can with his fingers he slides them out, Wooseok's hole clenching around air as he suddenly feels empty.

"_Ah_," He gasps when he feels the _cold_ muzzle being pressed against his entrance, Jinhyuk had lubed it generously. Wooseok reaches to hold onto the edge of the desk as the gun is nudged against him, feeling each centimeter of the cold metal that is slid inside of him.

Jinhyuk gives him a couple of moments letting him get used to the shape and thickness of the barrel. His other hand that is not holding the gun moves to his ass, pressing his palm against him and kneading on the flesh.

Then the gun is nudged forward another centimeter before Jinhyuk pulls it back ever so slightly only to push it back inside, the movement simulating shallow thrusts that each time gets deeper.

"Look at you, you're taking it so well my little doll." Jinhyuk praises patting Wooseok's ass, moving the gun back and forth inside of Wooseok's tight hole. The younger clenches around it, a high pitched whine leaving his red lips and moving his hips back, rocking them against Jinhyuk's gun so more of the cold barrel slides inside of him, enjoying how the cold metal feels against his walls.

Jinhyuk starts thrusting the gun faster and harder into him and Wooseok loves every second of it. There's something so _hot_ about being fucked with a gun that he can't explain even if he tried, he knows its something that not any lover would give to him especially because he can't imagine conforming with a simple toy gun.

This is a pleasure that only Jinhyuk can give him.

Wooseok's body shakes after Jinhyuk pulls on the trigger, the clicking sound loud in Wooseok's ears, the hammer springing forward making the barrel vibrate inside of him. He hears Jinhyuk curse under his breath before he turns him around onto his back, a couple of files he had on top of the desk being pushed off it but he doesn't glance on their direction even once.

His dark eyes move up and down Wooseok's body, his doe eyes that are hazed with pleasure, his flushed cheeks, his swollen plush lips, the way his pale chest moves up and down with his uneven breathing, his leaking hard cock that has remained untouched and the gun that is still inside of him, held in place by the tight clench of his muscles.

"_Fuck_, you look so good," Jinhyuk takes hold of the gun again and pulls it out before slipping it back inside, Wooseok whimpering and his hands looking for something to hold onto until he is grabbing the edge of the desk again. "So fucking good and only for me, isn't that right doll?"

Wooseok nods his head without hesitating. "Only yours," He lets go of the desk with one hand and reaches for Jinhyuk, the older leaning close enough for Wooseok to be able to grab his arm, digging his fingers into the pristine white button-up he is wearing. "_Master_."

The gun is thrust harder against him, his back arching off the desk and a cry being ripped out of his chest, his cock leaking more precum and he wants to ask Jinhyuk to touch him but he can't find his voice as Jinhyuk starts fucking him harder with the gun, pulling on the trigger once again pushing him closer to the edge.

Wooseok can't think anymore as Jinhyuk fucks him with the sleek gun, thrusting the barrel all the way until the trigger guard gets in the way. He is glad that Jinhyuk had bought the U22 Neos with the long barrel, filling him up so nicely.

All it took for Wooseok to be thrown over the edge was for Jinhyuk to pull the trigger once more. He orgasms with a loud and drawn out moan that before meeting Jinhyuk would have made him want to die from embarrassment, his thighs shake and his heart beats loudly against his ears, his release spilling onto his stomach leaving a mess.

He is trying to get his breathing under control and come down from his high when Jinhyuk pulls the gun out of him and he groans at the feeling of being emptied. Jinhyuk also cleans his cock and stomach with a wet wipe, shushing him when he whimpers at the overstimulation.

Wooseok sits up after a couple of minutes, his eyes immediately glancing down at the tent in Jinhyuk's jeans but the older takes hold of his chin and tilts his head up so he looks into his eyes instead.

"Don't worry about it doll, I'll take care of it myself you should rest." Before Wooseok can say anything to convince him to help him, Jinhyuk kisses him. Wooseok melts against the powerful man, his heart fluttering like it always does when Jinhyuk kisses him this tenderly.

They break away and Jinhyuk helps him down the desk, holding him up when his knees almost give out under him. Jinhyuk wraps him in that stupidly expensive robe that he keeps in one of the drawers of his desk for instances like these and walks him to the big velvet red couch on the side of the room where Wooseok lays down.

Jinhyuk sits next to him, brushing his hair with his fingers and massaging his scalp with his fingertips. The smile on his thin lips is one Wooseok knows only he receives.

"Don't forget to clean the gun." Wooseok mumbles as he starts losing the fight against sleep, Jinhyuk chuckling above him before he leans down and kisses his temple.

"Yeah yeah, don't want to ruin your favorite toy."


	2. Collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... I'm back to this AU with more kinky smut ^^; I hope you enjoy this one too!
> 
> As I said before, make sure to read the tags before reading further!!

"Welcome back, Jinhyuk." The older greets him back without looking up from his phone screen, busy reading a text before his thumbs tapping away on the screen to type a reply and by the frown on his handsome face, Wooseok knows whoever is on the other end will be walking on eggshells for the next couple of days.

Wooseok watches from the big leather couch as Jinhyuk makes his way to the kitchen surely to drink some water, the alcohol kept inside of the penthouse serving more as decoration than to be actually consumed.

He stretches his body on the long couch, feeling the leather against his bare legs and closes his eyes, listening to the sounds that Jinhyuk makes as he serves himself a glass of water, the curse that slips from his thin lips and the noise that follows of his phone being slammed on top of the marble counter.

Jinhyuk walks back into the living area and sits down next to him right next to where Wooseok is resting his head on. His long fingers thread up his soft brown hair, carding his fingers through it. Wooseok shifts until he has his head on top of Jinhyuk's thighs, one of his hands moving up to place it on top of his knee.

The TV is on but Wooseok knows neither of them is paying attention to whatever is playing on the flat screen. Jinhyuk keeps on stroking his hair until he moves his hand down the side of his face and down to his neck, his hand staying still when his fingers touch leather.

Wooseok turns his head so he can look up at his lover, his big eyes meeting Jinhyuk's piercing stare. He gives him a coy smile as Jinhyuk slides a finger underneath the purple collar around Wooseok's neck.

His lover finally moves his eyes down Wooseok's body, down the big black Gucci shirt that used to belong to Jinhyuk before Wooseok claimed it as he wore it time and time again, to his milky white legs that are completely bare, the Gucci shirt being the only piece of clothing Wooseok bothered putting on. The look Jinhyuk gives him is dark and unreadable but the way he pulls on the collar forces a whimper out his mouth.

It's not often that Wooseok puts the collar Jinhyuk gifted him days after a conversation they had about _stuff_ they were interested in trying out. Wooseok had confessed, with rosy cheeks and flickering half-lidded eyes, that he wanted Jinhyuk to have a leash on his hand fastened to a collar wrapped around Wooseok's neck.

The collar is a pretty one, dyed purple leather and the buckle, D-ring, and tri-glide are made of pure gold. The finishing touch is the 'Doll' that Jinhyuk himself carved on the leather.

Wooseok only puts it on when he wants to _play_, a silent request that Jinhyuk has never denied him no matter how stressed or tired he is and today is no different as he stands up, his hand finding Wooseok's to pull him along to the bedroom.

A shiver runs down his spine when he hears the _click_ signaling Jinhyuk fastened the matching purple leash to his collar. Jinhyuk fastened his collar tighter than what he had, but he was still able to breathe. "What is your safe word, Doll?"

"Blue." Wooseok breathes out, his heart thudding against his chest in excitement. Jinhyuk pulls at the collar as he wraps the leash around his wrist. The collar will surely leave a bruise behind on his neck but he can't bring himself to care, he doesn't have any jobs scheduled for the next couple of weeks.

"And if you can't speak?" Jinhyuk asks against the side of his head, hot breath rousing goosebumps on Wooseok's neck.

"I'll tap thrice." Wooseok replies, tapping on Jinhyuk's forearm as an example. The older leans back and presses a chaste kiss to his forehead, the gesture surprisingly sweet considering what they're about to do.

He focuses on the pull of the leash as Jinhyuk walked back towards the bed, guiding Wooseok to follow him, sat down on top of the 100% Egyptian cotton bed sheet and Wooseok dropped down to his knees. The leash got shorter and shorter the more Jinhyuk rolled it around his wrist forcing Wooseok closer to his long, lean yet strong body.

Wooseok had nowhere to go, no control at all and that knowledge made the familiar fire inside of him spread through his loins.

Jinhyuk with his left hand he revealed his cock to him, still soft and flaccid but the sight alone of it made Wooseok salivate in a way that should make him feel ashamed. He needs to taste him, feel every surging vein, every curve and every soft twitch under his tongue.

With one tug Wooseok is pulled until his lips meet Jinhyuk's cock, his tongue peeking out between his pink lips to lick the member into his mouth, his hands moving up to hold onto Jinhyuk's thighs as he starts moving his tongue around him, unable to move his neck from the hold of the collar.

Wooseok moans around Jinhyuk's quickly hardening cock, swirling his tongue around him, pressing down on the familiar veins, tasting him as much as he can. Jinhyuk's hips start moving, rolling them forward against his mouth, at first slow and gentle but he rapidly starts building up momentum until he is basically fucking his mouth.

He looks up at his lover through his long and dark eyelashes because he knows how Jinhyuk enjoys seeing his eyes tears up as he chokes on his cock just like Wooseok enjoys feeling his mouth and throat so full of his thick cock.

The younger rubs his thighs together in an attempt of making the butt plug inside of him that he inserted himself to keep his ass stretched and ready, shift.

His tongue continued it’s roaming, furiously licking Jinhyuk's shaft as he sucked and Jinhyuk thrusted, with each stroke reaching deeper, filling Wooseok more and more, forcing his jaw open in order to take it. The hand that is not holding the leash falls on top of Wooseok's head and he feels the tremble of his fingers.

The only noise inside the room is Jinhyuk's uneven breathing, the filthy wet noise his cock makes as he keeps on fucking Wooseok's tight mouth and the muffled moans and groans said male makes around him. Jinhyuk throbs inside of his mouth, he can feel the muscles of his lover's thighs flexing and shivering ever so slightly.

Before Jinhyuk falls over the edge reaching his climax, he pulls on Wooseok's leash forcing him away from his cock, a string of a mixture of his precum and Wooseok's saliva hanging between Wooseok's now red lips and the head of his glistening cock.

Wooseok is pulled up to his feet by Jinhyuk tugging on his leash, a pleased whimper crawling up his throat. He watches as Jinhyuk rolls his wrist again but this time in the opposite direction. "On all fours." He orders once the leash is long enough for Wooseok to move as ordered to.

He lets out a pant as Jinhyuk slides the butt plug out of him, digs his fingers into the soft bedsheet while he listens to Jinhyuk uncap the bottle of lube he had thrown on top of the bed before he took out the leash.

Jinhyuk's lubed fingers slide inside of him if only to make sure Wooseok is properly stretched, the younger rolling his hips back feeling nothing but pleasure. He doesn't even have time to miss Jinhyuk's fingers before he is being filled with his lover's cock.

Wooseok doesn't even notice he has pressed his face against the bedsheets until Jinhyuk tugs on the leash forcing him to hold his head up as he starts pounding into him, holding his hips in place with his other hand.

He honest to God loves how Jinhyuk feels inside of him, how he stretches his ass so good, the way his cock strokes his inner walls, how he always finds that bundle of nerves inside of him and abuses it until Wooseok babbles incoherent praises and pleas.

The noises their hips make as they slap together, the loud snap of skin against skin, their uneven breathings interrupted by high pitched moans and cries, by low and guttural groans.

Jinhyuk tugs on the leash again, the strain on Wooseok's neck making it difficult for him to breathe. Something primitive inside of him starts panicking, his heart racing and his body shaking. The mixture of fear and excitement coursing through his veins.

Then Jinhyuk loosens his hold and Wooseok is able to fill his lungs again, his head hazy and his cock leaking onto the bedsheets. The older gives him a chance to recover before he tugs again, paying attention to any sign for him to stop but finding none, instead, Wooseok tightens more around him as his orgasm gets closer.

Wooseok comes during the fifth time Jinhyuk chokes him, his lover letting go of the leash so Wooseok's desperate lungs can be filled again. He is not even capable of crying out in pleasure like usual, to let out a drawn-out moan that always drives Jinhyuk closer to his own climax. Wooseok can only pant, throat sore and head foggy.

He barely registers Jinhyuk pulling out to not come inside of him.

"Stop moving Seokie." Jinhyuk scolds him when once again Wooseok flinches away. The younger pouts his pink lips but keeps his eyes focused on the tablet screen on his lap.

"Its cold." He mumbles earning a chuckle from his lover. If Wooseok digs his elbow on Jinhyuk's chest as he leans back against him, it was purely an accident.

"Of course its cold, its an icepack." The coldness is pressed again against Wooseok's neck. He tries to stay still as Jinhyuk attempts to stop, or better put, reduce the size of the bruise that will form there.

The collar and leash have been put away, back inside the bottom drawer of Wooseok's dresser.

"Its just 10 minutes, after that I'll fix you up whatever you want to have for dinner, ok?" Jinhyuk kisses his temple, his lips warm unlike the icepack and Wooseok wishes he had his lips against his neck instead of that cursed icepack. That would lead to further bruising though.

"Can you order chicken feet instead?"

"Whatever you want, Doll."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC


End file.
